mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:BUlang
} }|none|| }|p|BUp|BU}}|code= }- }|border= }}}}}}|mainbkgd= }}}}}}|codebkgd= }}}}}}|codecolor= }}}}}}|msg= }- } |#default=On dirait que cette langue n'est pas compatible... Vous pouvez contacter un administrateur pour vous aider. |en-1=This user is able to contribute with a basic level of English. |en-2=This user is able to contribute with an intermediate level of English. |en-3=This user is able to contribute with an advanced level of English. |en-4=This user is able to contribute with a near-native level of English. |en-n=This user is a native speaker of English. |fr-1=Cet utilisateur peut contribuer avec un niveau élémentaire de français. |fr-2=Cet utilisateur peut contribuer avec un niveau intermédiaire en français. |fr-3=Cet utilisateur peut contribuer avec un niveau avancé de français. |fr-4=Cet utilisateur parle français à un niveau comparable à la langue maternelle. |fr-n=Cet utilisateur a pour langue maternelle le français. |es-1=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel básico de español. |es-2=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel intermedio de español. |es-3=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel avanzado de español. |es-4=Este usuario puede contribuir con un nivel casi nativo de Español. |es-n=Este usuario tiene el español como lengua materna. |de-1=Dieser Benutzer hat grundlegende Deutschkenntnisse. |de-2=Dieser Benutzer hat fortgeschrittene Deutschkenntnisse. |de-3=Dieser Benutzer hat sehr gute Deutschkenntnisse. |de-4=Dieser Benutzer hat Deutschkenntnisse auf muttersprachlichem Niveau. |de-n=Dieser Benutzer spricht Deutsch als Muttersprache. |ja-1=この利用者は少しだけ日本語を話すことができます。 |ja-2=この利用者はある程度の日本語を話すことができます。 |ja-3=この利用者は上級の日本語を話すことができます。 |ja-4=この利用者は母語に近い水準で日本語を話すことができます。 |ja-n=この利用者は日本語を母語としています。 |pl-1=Ten użytkownik w podstawowym stopniu zna język polski. |pl-2=Ten użytkownik w przeciętnym stopniu zna język polski. |pl-3=Ten użytkownik w zaawansowanym stopniu zna język polski. |pl-4=Ten użytkownik w prawie natywnym stopniu zna język polski. |pl-n=Ten użytkownik mówi naturalnie w języku polskim. |pt-1=Este usuário/utilizador pode contribuir com um nível básico de português. |pt-2=Este usuário/utilizador pode contribuir com um nível médio de português. |pt-3=Este usuário/utilizador pode contribuir com um nível avançado de português. |pt-4=Este usuário/utilizador tem domínio do português similar ao de um nativo. |pt-n=Este usuário/utilizador tem como língua nativa o português. |it-1=Questo utente può contribuire con un livello semplice di italiano. |it-2=Questo utente può contribuire con un italiano di livello intermedio. |it-3=Questo utente può contribuire con un italiano di livello avanzato. |it-4=Questo utente ha una conoscenza da madrelingua dell'italiano. |it-n=Questo utente è di madrelingua italiana. |nl-1=Deze gebruiker kan Nederlands spreken op laag niveau. |nl-2=Deze gebruiker kan Nederlands spreken op normaal niveau. |nl-3=Deze gebruiker kan Nederlands spreken op hoog niveau. |nl-4=Deze gebruiker kan bijna vloeiend Nederlands spreken. |nl-n=Deze gebruiker spreekt Nederlands als moedertaal. |he-1= .משתמש זה יכול מדבר עברית עם בסיסי רמת בקיאות |he-2= .משתמש זה יכול מדבר עברית עם ביניים רמת בקיאות |he-3= .משתמש זה יכול מדבר עברית עם טוב מאוד רמת בקיאות |he-4= .משתמש זה יכול מדבר עברית עם כמעט שמלדה רמת בקיאות |he-n= .משתמש זה הוא שמלדה של רמקול עברית |ru-1=Этот участник владеет русским языком на начальном уровне. |ru-2=Этот участник на среднем уровне знает русский язык. |ru-3=Этот участник свободно владеет русским языком. |ru-4=Этот участник владеет русским языком почти как родным. |ru-n=Для этого участника русский язык является родным. |ar-1= هذا المستخدم يعرف مبادئ العربية. |ar-2= هذا المستخدم يستطيع المساهمة بالعربية بمستوى متوسط. |ar-3= هذا المستخدم يستطيع المساهمة بالعربية بمستوى متقدم. |ar-4= هذا المستخدم يستطيع المساهمة بالعربية بمستوى ممتاز. |ar-n= اللغة الأم لهذا المستخدم هي العربية. |zh-1=這個用戶能以基本的漢語進行交流。 这个用户能以基本的汉语进行交流。 |zh-2=這個用戶能以一般的漢語進行交流。 这个用户能以一般的汉语进行交流。 |zh-3=這個用戶能以熟練的漢語進行交流。 这个用户能以熟练的汉语进行交流。 |zh-4=這個用戶能以地道的漢語進行交流。 这个用户能以地道的汉语进行交流。 |zh-n=這個用戶的母語是漢語。 这个用户的母语是汉语。 |cmn-1=这位用户能以基本的官话进行交流。 |cmn-2=这位用户能以一般的官话进行交流。 |cmn-3=这位用户能以熟练的官话进行交流。 |cmn-4=这位用户能以地道的官话进行交流。 |cmn-n=这位用户的母语是官话。 |tw-1=此使用者能以基本的國語交流。 |tw-2=此使用者能以一般的國語交流。 |tw-3=此使用者能以熟練的國語交流。 |tw-4=此使用者能以道地的國語交流。 |tw-n=此使用者的母語是國語。 |yue-1=呢個用戶可以用簡單嘅粵語進行交流。 |yue-2=呢個用戶可以用一般嘅粵語進行交流。 |yue-3=呢個用戶可以用熟練嘅粵語進行交流。 |yue-4=呢個用戶可以用道地嘅粵語進行交流。 |yue-n=呢個用戶嘅母語係粵語。 |ko-1=이 사용자는 간단한 한국어를 말할 수 있습니다. |ko-2=이 사용자는 한국어를 어느 정도 말할 수 있습니다. |ko-3=이 사용자는 한국어를 유창하게 할 수 있습니다. |ko-4=이 사용자는 한국어를 모국어에 준하는 수준으로 할 수 있습니다. |ko-n=이 사용자는 한국어가 모국어입니다. |el-1=Αυτός ο χρήστης μπορεί να συνεισφέρει σε βασικού επιπέδου ελληνικά. |el-2=Αυτός ο χρήστης μπορεί να συνεισφέρει σε ένα ενδιάμεσο επίπεδο των Ελλήνων. |el-3=Αυτός ο χρήστης μπορεί να συνεισφέρει με ένα προηγμένο επίπεδο των Ελλήνων. |el-4=Αυτός ο χρήστης μπορεί να συνεισφέρει με μια σχεδόν μητρική επίπεδο των Ελλήνων. |el-n=Αυτός ο χρήστης έχει ως μητρική γλώσσα την ελληνική. |la-1=Is persona est validus ut affero per a brevis campester abs Latina. |la-2=Is persona est validus ut affero per a medius campester abs Latina. |la-3=Is persona est validus ut affero per a celsus campester abs Latina. |la-4=Is persona est validus ut affero per a pæne nasci campester abs Latina. |la-n=Hoc persona loquitur Latina. |sv-1=Den här användaren har grundläggande kunskaper i svenska. |sv-2=Den här användaren har kunskaper på mellannivå i svenska. |sv-3=Den här användaren talar bra svenska. |sv-4=Den här användaren talar svenska flytande. |sv-n=Den här användaren talar svenska som modersmål. |ka-1=ამ მომხმარებელს შეუძლია წვლილი შეიტანოს ქართული ენის ცოდნის ელემენტარულ დონეზე ქართული. |ka-2=ამ მომხმარებელს შეუძლია წვლილი შეიტანოს ქართული საშუალო დონის ქართული. |ka-3=ამ მომხმარებელს შეუძლია წვლილი შეიტანოს ქართული ენის ცოდნის მაღალ დონეზე საქართველოს. |ka-4=ამ მომხმარებელს შეუძლია წვლილი შეიტანოს ქართული ახლოს-მშობლიური დონის საქართველოს. |ka-n=ამ მომხმარებლის მშობლიური ენა არის ქართული. |sr-1=Ovaj korisnik je u mogućnosti da doprinese sa osnovnom nivou srpskog jezika. |sr-2=Ovaj korisnik je u mogućnosti da doprinese sa srednjeg nivoa srpskog jezika. |sr-3=Ovaj korisnik je u mogućnosti da doprinese sa naprednom nivou srpskog jezika. |sr-4=Ovaj korisnik je u mogućnosti da učestvuju sa skoro maternjem nivou srpskog jezika. |sr-n=Ovaj korisnik jematernji govornik srpskog jezika. |afr-1=Hierdie gebruiker kan Afrikaans praat met 'n bietjie kennis. |afr-2=Hierdie gebruiker kan Afrikaans praat met 'n gemiddelde kennis. |afr-3=Hierdie gebruiker kan Afrikaans praat met 'n goeie kennis. |afr-4=Hierdie gebruiker kan Afrikaans praat met 'n byna-inheemse kennis. |afr-n=Hierdie gebruiker se moedertaal is Afrikaans. |no-1=Denne personen kan snakke norsk med et lavt nivå. |no-2=Denne personen kan snakke norsk med en middels nivå. |no-3=Denne personen kan snakke norsk med et høyt nivå. |no-4=Denne personen kan snakke norsk med en innfødt nivå. |no-n=Denne personen snakker norsk. |fi-1=Tämä käyttäjä osaa suomea perustasolla. |fi-2=Tämä käyttäjä osaa suomea kohtalaisesti. |fi-3=Tämä käyttäjä osaa suomea korkealla tasolla. |fi-4=Tämä käyttäjä osaa suomea sujuvasti. |fi-n=Tämä käyttäjä puhuu suomea äidinkielenään. |eo-1=Ĉi tiu uzulo povas komuniki per baza nivelo de Esperanto. |eo-2=Ĉi tiu uzulo povas komuniki per meza nivelo de Esperanto. |eo-3=Ĉi tiu uzulo povas komuniki per alta nivelo de Esperanto. |eo-4=Ĉi tiu uzulo povas komuniki per profesia nivelo de Esperanto. |eo-n=Ĉi tiu uzulo estas denaska parolanto de Esperanto. }}}}}}